1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing set and climbing apparatus and, in particular, relates to a swing set and climbing apparatus where the swing can be displaced away from the vertical plane of the climbing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swing sets and jungle gyms are very common backyard play apparatuses for children. Presently, many swing sets also incorporate a horizontal climbing ladder or jungle gym to allow the users to hang downward and travel from one end of the horizontal climbing ladder or jungle gym using their arms. Typically, the horizontal climbing ladder has two horizontal support members that are interconnected by a plurality of rungs that are spaced apart a preselected distance so as to allow the users to horizontally travel down the ladder by reaching for and grasping successive rungs.
In many circumstances, play apparatuses that incorporated horizontal climbing ladders or other horizontal climbing structures will also have hanging play devices, such as swings, trapeze bars and bouncers, that are often attached to one of the climbing ladder's horizontal support members. Particularly in wood construction swing sets, it is very common to have the swings extend vertically downward from one of the horizontal support members of the climbing structure. Having the swings hang down from the horizontal support member has the advantage of not requiring a separate support member to mount the swings thereby resulting in a less expensive and more compact play apparatus.
One difficulty associated with play apparatuses that have a hanging play device which hangs downward from a horizontal support member of a climbing structure is that if a person falls off the climbing structure, the device can be in the plane of the person's fall. This can result in the person becoming entangled with the device while they fall. When users become tangled with the device, their risk of injury increases as the device may disrupt the normal fall of the user. For example, a person falling off a ladder can get their foot caught in the swing which will result in the user being pitched head-down into the ground. This problem has become severe enough that various consumer product safety agencies are contemplating banning the sale of swing sets or other play apparatus that have the swings or other hanging play devices extending downward from the horizontal support of a climbing ladder or similar climbing structure.
Unfortunately, adding a separate spaced apart support member for the swing or device increases the cost and size of swing sets as additional horizontal and vertical support members must generally be included. This is a particular problem for pre-assembled swing set kits sold by retailers who also incur increased shipping costs.
Hence, from the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is a need for a swing set and play apparatus where the swing or other hanging play device is far enough away from the horizontal climbing device such that a person is less likely to become entangled in the swing if the person should fall. To this end, there is a need for a swing set and play apparatus, where the swing or device will not entangle with the user should the user fall off the horizontal climbing ladder, that does not require the use of additional horizontal supports which would thereby increase the cost of the swing set and play apparatus.